


Passionate Flames

by PaperFox19



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, Frottage, Hyperinflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Manipulation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Tier 5: Digimon Adventures and Digimon Frontier Crossover: Takuya had been gifted by his fire spirits, his strong urge to dominate and fiery passion. Things have been great, but then he set his sights on a boy from another universe.





	Passionate Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Passionate Flames

Tier 5: Digimon Adventures and Digimon Frontier Crossover: Takuya had been gifted by his fire spirits, his strong urge to dominate and fiery passion. Things have been great, but then he set his sights on a boy from another universe.

-x-

They had gathered, a threat that threatened every universe. All the digidestined from space and time. To take down this frightening threat.

Takuya was happy to take up his spirits again. They had given him so much. By becoming one with each of his spirits his human body had been forever changed.

With bonding with his human spirit, his body physically changed. His baby fat was burned away, giving him a more toned body, it was necessary for the other change. His once 7 inch cock had grown into a massive 14 incher.

Underwear was no longer an option with his cock so large and his heavy balls. So he just stuck his new equipment into his shorts, and ignored the prominent bulge they made in them.

He constantly had to adjust himself, and if he got hard he had to whip it out fast, he’s ripped through so many pants.

If that wasn’t bad enough upon bonding with his beast spirit, he gained these urges. Wild and powerful, lust driven the instincts to dominate. His friends got the full brunt of that for a long time.

With each partner he gained more skills, and became a greater lover, but these passionate flames seemed to refuse to calm. He dominated them in both human and digimon form. Their own spirits submitted to him completely.

Koji and Koichi have never been closer, the vessels for the spirits of light and dark would worship the giant 14 inch rod together. Making out with Takuya’s penis between them.

Tommy had awakened his own alpha instincts and dominated J.P. and Takuya had claimed both of them. He had gotten a boost in stamina to, he fucked them all every night, one on one, in groups of three, and their nights ended usually in a massive orgy pile, they were fucked senseless and still his passion was not sated.

It wasn’t as if he was tired of them, he loved them, but the fire of passion burned in his heart. The others understood, it was why they were all together. Though the day of adding another harem brother seemed to never come.

Pure digimon didn’t stoke Takuya’s flame, and humans who had never been to the digital world could not handle Takuya’s size. He knew what he needed, Bokomon had explained it to him. The fire spirit always had 5 mates, he needed another male.

He needed another digidestined male. He feared the heat in his heart would burn forever. That is till that day, a threat that threatened all worlds came.

Digidestined from various universes gathered to face this new evil. Uniting all the goggle heads and digidestined together.

It was here he saw him Tai Kamiya, possibly the first goggle head but definitely not the last. A brunette, he was tall and tan, the bearer of the crest of courage. The beast spirit of fire purred, it approved. As did the human spirit of fire, he changed quickly as to not lose another pair of pants.

Evil first, potential fucking later.

Tai was no stranger to sex, but he never bottomed before. Out of his friends he had the biggest cock at 9 inches. He took the spot as top dog, and became the linchpin that held everyone together.

He bore their pain, their frustration, their doubts, and their fears. Much like Takuya, he loved his partners. He made it possible for Matt and T.K. to be together, he took all of Izzy’s doubts and turned them to ash, and he helped Joe relax helping him get out of his own head.

Still he felt like something was missing, that there was still someone he was supposed to be with. He felt like a puzzle that was missing it’s final piece. When the call to arms came, he was ready with digivice in hand.

But when the battle was over and the digimon and their partners across several worlds could finally breathe they met. Seeing Takuya, Tai felt his crest of courage glow and he ran for him. “Hey, my name is Tai, Tai Kamiya.” he offered his hand, and a friendly smile. “Nice to meet you.”

Takuya blush, the male was so handsome. “Takuya Kanbara, no the pleasure is all mine.” they shook hands, and the two felt a spark, no a flare of heat spread through them.

It was no joke, his cock hardened and threatened to rip right through his pants. Tai noticed and quickly pulled his fellow leader close, cupping the bulge, and helping it stay down. Takuya groaned.

“Easy there big guy, let’s go somewhere more private.” In the chaos they were able to slip away. Tai pulled back and Takuya groaned as his massive 14 inch cock ripped through his pants. “Whoa!”

Tai had never seen such a big cock on a human before, even Leomon was only 13 inches. His own cock pulsed in the confines of his pants.

Takuya was blushing, no use hiding his desires now. “Tai, you look so hot would you be willing to mate with me?”

“Well I can’t just leave a fellow goggle head hanging now can I?” he pulled off his top revealing he was tan everywhere. The idea of the male sun bathing in the nude crossed Takuya’s mind his penis pulsed and a pearl of pre formed at the tip.

Tai removed his shoes, socks, shorts and underwear his own 9 incher springing up and slapping his toned stomach. Takuya was drooling, Tai’s soccer player body was amazing, slim yet fit in all the right ways.

As Tai approached, his own hard cock bouncing as he walked, Takuya took the chance to finish getting undressed. He was drawn to the massive rod, like a moth to the flame.

The male’s musk reminded him of roasting marshmallows at the campfire, he ran his hands along the hard shaft, bringing his lips to the tip and licking the pre from his slit. ‘Fuck he tastes better than s’mores!’

He couldn’t hold back he started lapping at the male’s piss slit, hands working the hard cock, coaxing more of the delicious fluid from his length.

Takuya moaned, bucking his hips as the glorious friction and stimulus came to his cock. Tai swirled his tongue round and round, teasing the tip. ‘This is so hot!’ the brunette moved lower, focusing on the shaft.

The frontier leader leaned back, letting Tai work and tease his shaft. Pre continued to flow and dripped down onto Tai’s hair and face. It didn’t stop him though, he kept teasing Takuya’s penis driven. His own cock ignored as he worked his new friend.

It wasn’t long till he felt the familiar heat in his balls and his cock erupted. Semen shot high into the sky before raining down onto both boys. The warm cum, showered over Tai, it made his skin hot and his penis pulse in delight.

Takuya was used to a good cum shower, what he wasn’t used to was leaving his partner hanging. “May I?” he asked.

“Sure, doesn’t seem like you are done yet.” he poked the male’s giant pulsing length.

“I got a way to help both of us, if you’ll trust me.”

“Sure, I’m game.” Takuya told him to get into position, it was doggy style, but his thighs together.

“Like this?” his butt looked so tempting and his beast spirit roared wanting to claim it.

“Yes like that.” he wasn’t about to jump a virgin. Yes he could smell it. Just as he could smell the male’s natural scent and arousal, he could smell the same aroma his lovers had before he popped their cherries.

No, instead he lined his cock up between Tai’s thighs, he pushed in. Both boys groaned. Takuya’s long cock pushed between Tai’s thighs along his taint, rubbing right against his balls and still had enough length to rest against Tai’s 9 inch cock.

So Takuya began to move, this unique friction was new for Tai but no less pleasurable, like a really intense frot. Yet, the heat between his thighs, stirred up heat in other areas. His manhole was starting to twitch, Takuya could see it and it made his own penis throb.

Tai’s cock leaked pre all over Takuya’s massive length, as the other male’s pre spread between his thighs, along his taint and even covered his balls. The friction was mouth watering, Tai panted and moaned, but didn’t relax his thighs.

Each thrust made his cock bob and his balls bounce, the heat increasing against his most sensitive areas. “Oh my Azulongmon!” Tai moaned.

Takuya also moaned. The view and feeling was amazing, both were getting closer to climax. He gripped Tai’s hips and began to move faster. The soccer player’s thighs felt like heaven, he could only imagine how his manhole would feel.

The friction pulled Tai over the edge, with Takuya following after. Their semen pelted Tai’s chest and stomach. Both were still hard, but Tai was riding the high of his very unique climax.

Takuya took action as he spied the twitching hole. He sucked his fingers and brought one of the wet digits to his twitching hole.

The finger circled his tight ring, before pushing in. Tai gasped, back arching and penis twitching beneath him. “Takuya?” he gasped.

“Forgive me Tai, but your hole was twitching so much. I had to touch it.” he rocked his finger in and out.

Tai groaned. “I’ve never bottomed before.”

“I know, you trusted me once, trust me again I’ll make you feel good I promise!”

The dom part of Tai’s brain was against this, but as his 9 incher rubbed against Takuya’s 14 incher something new began to stir. His ass felt hot inside, and some part of his brain said that big cock would fit so well inside him.

One finger became, two and then three, Takuya drooled at the sight of the virgin entrance opening up for him. Finally he pulled the fingers free and removed his cock from Tai’s thighs. His length was drenched in pre and cum. He stroked himself to coat it thoroughly.

As he readied himself he brought his face to Tai’s tanned buns. He kissed the boy’s hole, and thrust his tongue inside. “Wow ohhhh!” Tai moaned. His body trembled and his penis dripped.

This felt good, the dom part of his brain was running out of excuses to stop this. The tongue wiggled inside him, before that to withdrew.

Tai groaned at the loss. He found himself pushing back, seeking more attention. He didn’t find it odd, and if possible his cock was even harder than before. “Just relax, I’ll go slow!” Takuya lined up his cock, and began to push in.

The bottom hissed, his ass stretching around the fat head. It was just the beginning. Inch after glorious inch was pushed inside.

Takuya was slowly fucking the dom out of Tai’s brain. This sensation was so new, yet his body welcomed it. Once Takuya was only 10 inches inside Tai came! His tan cock erupting thick white ropes of cum all over the ground before him.

Using Tai’s high he stuffed the last 4 inches into him. His beast purred at the tightness surrounding him. ‘Yes this is what I was missing!’ the two shared the same thought.

Takuya began to move, thrusting into Tai’s tight heat. “Oh more, more oh fuck so good!” Tai’s hard cock bounced with each thrust.

“Tai so tight, so tight!” he moaned, speeding up his thrusts. He was moving so fast it sounded like applause.

His cock kept making bulges in Tai’s stomach as it moved in and out. Each full thrust in made Tai see stars. “So full!” he never knew this kind of fullness before.

Takuya realized something else, with the others his beast spirit had made the others submit by instinct but with Tai there was no beast spirit to tame. Tai submitted because he wanted to experience a pleasure he hadn’t tasted yet.

‘So hot!’ their moans echoed along with the slap of skin striking skin. He was moving so fast it almost sounded like applause. “Tai!”

“Takuya!” the two brunette’s moaned and Tai was pulled in for a fierce kiss.

They came together, one out the other in. Takuya bit into Tai’s neck marking him as his. “That was wow!”

“It was amazing, but what happens now?” Tai cupped Takuya’s face. “We will find a way.”

They did with a little help from Izzy, Tai and his harem came to live in Takuya’s world. It was the easiest as the digivices would still work in their world but Takuya and co would lose their spirits if they tried to stay in Tai’s world.

Their little family grew, and all the pieces fell into place. Tai would play with his boys, while Takuya played with his, once both sides were sated the goggle heads had their fun. The flames were finally calm. Their lives different but happy.

So ends the story for both the digimon adventurers finding a brand new frontier.

End


End file.
